<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Background by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887206">Background</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Femslash [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Academy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan needs a new background for her phone, several new backgrounds, so she can rotate them. She enlists the help of her girlfriend, Natasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Janet Van Dyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Femslash [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts">flipflop_diva</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan drops down onto her girlfriend’s bed. She rolls onto her stomach and grins as she props her chin on her hand. She swings her legs. Natasha continues sitting at her desk appearing to read her textbook, but Jan knows she has her attention. With an over exaggerated sigh Jane rolls over onto her back and lets her head hang off the bed. Natasha turns a page in her text book. Jan wets her lips. “I have a mission for us, if you choose to accept it?”</p><p>Natasha closes her textbook and swirls her chair around. “What’s the mission?”</p><p>Jan knows that Natasha believes there won't be any missions that she doesn’t know about before anyone. Jan grins. “We’ve been dating for three months. I need a new background for my phone.”</p><p>“I like that photo of me kissing your cheek.”</p><p>“It’s been my background for two months. Two months! I used to change backgrounds weekly! There was a time I changed backgrounds daily.”</p><p>Natasha tilts her head.</p><p>“I’m a creature of change!” Jan declares.</p><p>Natasha raises an eyebrow. “You’re wearing your signature outfit.”</p><p>“There’s currently no event, so my signature outfit is a must,” Jan counters.</p><p>Natasha smirks before she surmises,“You want multiple couple photos to rotate on your phone.”</p><p>“Will multiple outfits,” Jan adds.</p><p>Natasha grabs her phone and drops it onto the bed, before she squats down to give Jan a kiss. Jan kisses back and then makes an enthusiastic noise and tries to tell Natasha what she’s thinking, though her words get muffled. Natasha settles back with an amused chuckle. “Hand me your phone.”</p><p>Jan opens the camera mode and hands it over. Natasha holds the camera out and tries several angles before she finds one that satisfies her. Then she leans in and kisses Jan again while taking several pictures. As she pulls away she gives Jane her phone back, then settles on the bed next to her. She picks up her own phone. “First we check our phones for acceptable photos.”</p><p>“I wanted new pictures,” Jan says distractedly as she goes through the pictures they just took.</p><p>“Is this an excuse for a night of multiple outfits and multiple date night locations?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“It could be like five or ten dates in the matter of hours!”</p><p>Natasha makes a considering noise. “Do you already have outfits and places in mind?”</p><p>Jan lets her phone settle on her chest. “Are you giving me permission to look at your clothes?”</p><p>“Just look," Natasha stipulates. "I pick my own outfits.”</p><p>Jan squeals as she drops her phone on the bed and runs over to fling open Natasha dresser drawers and closet. She practically buzzes around as she takes stock of everything. Jan pulls out a shirt. “You should wear this?”</p><p>The shirt reads: This is my costume.</p><p>“You want me to wear my Halloween outfit? It’s Spring.”</p><p>“I love your Halloween costume!”</p><p>“Do I get another kiss first?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Did you get your homework done?”</p><p>“I brought it with me,” Jan says neutrally.</p><p>“Homework first, then we can confuse everyone with multiple outfits and pictures.”</p><p>Jan grins. She knows she has amazing ideas, but her and Natasha together have the best ideas ever!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>